


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 28 - Face The Music

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 28 - Face The Music

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 28 - Face The Music

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Face The Music 

Well, good morning. 

Tell me how did you sleep last night? 

You're still smiling, so we must have done something right. 

\- "Lonely Too Long" performed by Patty Loveless 

January 21, 2004 

Luthor Castle 

After a lifetime of sleeping alone, it can be difficult the first time one wakes up next to someone else. Usually, unfamiliar weight causes you to lose feeling in some important part of your body. Often, there's a sense that the bed is too small. Sometimes, a chilling shock can fill your entire body for the split second before you remember where you are. Still, there are other times when your lover's scent invades your dreams causing you to smile as you burrow deeper into their arms. 

It was this last experience that greeted Clark. Lying on his left side, head propped on a fluffy pillow, Clark wriggled back against Lex's solid form. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced down at the arm slung leisurely over his waist. Wiggling about, he tried to find a comfortable position on Lex's outstretched left arm. Realizing one couldn't be found, he settled down. Sliding his right hand down, his smile widened as Lex lazily squeezed his fingers. 

Exhaling, Clark closed his eyes again. Behind his eyelids played the events of the past several hours. His mind replayed each delectable moment. As a result, his heart sung for the first time. 

Squeezing Lex's hand, Clark remembered the gentle ways of the hand he held. Feather light touches danced across his memory, repeating the rhythm Lex beat out on his chest, his stomach, his... 

Becoming aroused, he recalled the surging passions and straining bodies from before. As his erection grew harder, Clark thought of the licking, the humming, the stroking, the expertise exerted on him by Lex's learned attention. Squirming, Clark felt the flesh cradled between the cheeks of his ass grow firm. As a chill ran through his body, he felt the arm around his waist flex, drawing him closer. Already panting again, he sucked in a quick breath as Lex's hand wrapped around him and a smooth voice whispered into his ear, "Well, hello." 

Feeling the smile against his ear, Clark let a couple of chuckles escape. Pumping his hips, Clark pressed against the hardened flesh behind him instinctively. Finally, his own pre-cum gave Lex the lubrication he needed to go faster, squeeze tighter at the base of Clark's erection. In response, Clark moaned. He whimpered and at the last moment warned. Completely spent, he slumped back, oblivious to Lex scooping up the result of his handiwork. 

Rolled onto his stomach, Clark flinched as his over sensitized flesh met with the silky sheets. Barely registering it, he felt something slick being spread between his butt cheeks. Face down in a pillow; he didn't come to his senses until he felt Lex's erection slide between his buttocks. Suddenly, he recognized the weight pressed down on his thighs as Lex's naked body. Gasping, Clark felt Lex grab onto his globes, squeezing them around his penis. 

Quickly, Lex slid to and fro. Rocking, he ground his balls into the top of Clark's thighs. Pitching back and forth, he nudged the puckered rosette nestled there. Each time he hit that tight circle of muscle, he felt Clark tense, he heard him moan. Looking down the smooth expanse of Clark's back, Lex smiled as Clark began to raise his hips, pressing back against him. Tightening his grip on Clark's ass, Lex pumped faster, pressed harder. Finally, when he thought he might go insane, every spark fired off in his brain, blurring his vision with red hot flashes. Grinding against Clark's firm body, his seed surged onto the small of Clark's back. Shaking like a leaf, he remained motionless for several moments before jerking his limp flesh away and proceeding to slump across Clark's back. 

Against his cheek, Clark could feel Lex's labored breathing. Breathing fast himself, he reveled in the sweet sensation of Lex's body draped over his own. When he finally felt movement above him, he groaned as Lex rolled off to the side. Finding the strength, Clark managed to shift onto his right side and face Lex. 

Spread eagle and panting, Lex kept his eyes closed as he struggled to turn toward Clark. Smiling peacefully, Lex licked his lips before hissing under his breath as he rolled onto his left side. Opening his eyes, he found Clark's concerned face. Blinking sleepily, he quipped, "I'm not as young as I used to be, but then, that was the fifth orgasm so far." 

"It was the eighth for me." 

Arching his eyebrow, Lex asked, "Eighth? Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, good, then my job is done here." 

Worrying his lip, Clark grew quiet. Snaking his arm across Lex's waist, he quietly whispered, "Lex? You know what you just did?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Lex pushed his mind into waking. "Yes?" 

Blushing, Clark asked, "Not that everything hasn't been great so far, but why haven't we had sex yet?" 

"We just had sex, Clark. Several times. I just haven't penetrated you and you haven't penetrated me." 

"But why?" 

Running his hand up and down Clark's large bicep, Lex answered, "Because you're not ready for that yet." 

Drawing back, Clark nearly shouted, "What?" 

Grasping onto the muscle at his fingertips, Lex explained, "I don't mean emotionally, Clark. You're not ready physically. There are some things that have to happen before we can go there. Everything happened so unexpectedly that I didn't have time to prepare." 

Relaxing again, Clark sighed, "Oh." 

Looking into Lex's eyes, he said, "You know that you can't hurt me, don't you?" 

A rush of airy laughter pushed past Lex's defenses. Placing his right hand on Clark's cheek, he disagreed, "You're wrong. I think I'm one of the few things that really can." 

Leaning in, Lex kissed Clark lightly. Pulling away, their eyes stayed closed. With puckered lips, they paused for a silent moment. Lex broke the spell first with a sharp intake of air. Pulling away, he rolled toward the nightstand and announced, "9:03. Perfect. We can still get you home before your curfew." 

"Uh, Lex?" 

At Clark's questioning voice, Lex really took a look around. The first thing that popped out was the bright light streaming in through the open balcony doors. Glancing back at the clock, Lex felt a splash of cold water cover his entire body as he realized what time it was. "It's 9:03 A.M.!" 

Quickly, Clark placed a hand on Lex's chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. When Lex's worried eyes met his, Clark assured, "Yes, it's nine in the morning. Don't worry. I'm prepared. Let my parents do their worst. It was all worth it and I don't regret a thing." 

Searching Clark's face for false bravado, Lex came up empty handed. Slowly, he began to nod, his eyes never leaving Clark's serene visage. Returning to Clark's welcoming arms, he wrapped himself around Clark and held him tightly. With his lips pressed against Clark's shoulder, Lex said, "I probably won't see you for weeks after this, so I say we wait as long as we can before you go home." 

Nodding, Clark agreed, "That sounds just perfect to me." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Nearly Four Hours Later 

Kent Farm 

"Have you any idea how worried we've been? We've called everybody we could think of asking about you. We even called the Coles." 

Looking at his mother's flushed face, Clark explained, "I know. After we received word of your ninth call to the castle, Lex and I decided that it was time for me to come home." 

Placing her hands on her hips, Martha asked, "Excuse me? You and Lex decided?" 

From across the room, Jonathan piped in, "I told you, Martha." 

Shooting a red-hot glare in Jonathan's direction, Martha growled, "You know what our rules are." 

Nodding, Clark said, "I do. I know I broke your rules and I'm prepared to take my punishment." 

From across the room, Clark could feel his father's eyes on him. He could see the flash of disgust that filled the wrinkles and lines. Unable to meet his eyes, he heard his Father say, "Oh my God," as hard footfalls pounded toward the front door. Clark watched his Mother's bewildered eyes as she followed Jonathan's retreating form. Calling out to him, Martha cried, "Jonathan, where are you going?" 

Not looking back, Jonathan waved back at her. "Not right now, Martha. Just not right now." 

The wind cast from her sails, Martha stood motionless. Movement returned with a flinch caused by the slamming of the front door. Slowly turning back to Clark, Martha took a deep breath. "You're grounded for the next two months. I don't want you seeing Lex while you're grounded. I don't even want to hear that you've talked to him. On top of that, you're not going to receive your allowance for the next month. Is that understood?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

Limply, her arms fell to her sides. Walking up to him, she whispered, "Do you know how worried I was?" 

Regret filling him for the first time, Clark nodded. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Mom." 

Shaking her head, she countered, "But you're not sorry that you broke our rules." 

"No, I'm not." 

Crossing her arms, Martha turned away. "Go to your room." 

Without a word, Clark headed for the staircase. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Out At A Rest Stop On HWY 90 

Pulling up to the diner, Chloe parked. With the engine still running, she gripped the steering wheel. Her knuckles white, she fought back the tears for the hundredth time since she started driving at the crack of dawn. Allowing a single sob to wrack her body, she pried her fingers away and turned off the engine. 

For several minutes, she sat there. Staring at the fuel gauge, she noted that the tank was almost empty. Looking about, she saw a nearby gas station and exhaled. Looking up at the diner, her stomach growled. Following its angry orders, she left her car behind. 

Inside the diner, Chloe noted the fifties dcor, complete with neon clock and full counter. Sitting on a stool, she ordered a light breakfast she didn't really want and waited. Staring at the scratches in the counter, she ignored the fact that the diner door opened again. She didn't hear the person call her name. She didn't feel it the first time he tapped her on the shoulder. 

But she felt the second tap. 

Jerking around, she found herself face-to-face with Pete Ross. 

"Pete?" 

Weakly, he waved at her. With a silent request, he glanced at the stool beside her. At the nod of her head, he slid onto the seat. An elbow on the counter, he faced her and said, "Long time, no see." 

Turning back to her food, Chloe replied, "Yeah well, after the way you treated Clark, did you really think we were going to be best friends?" 

"I hoped, but I got a talking to by so many people that I realized that I probably wasn't welcome in that circle anymore." 

As she picked at her food, Chloe asked, "Do you regret it?" 

"Yeah. It cost me a lot. It cost me Sam." 

Carefully, she placed her fork down. Slowly, she turned in her chair and asked, "When did that happen?" 

"Last year." 

"I'm sorry." 

Looking down at his hands, Pete answered, "It's okay. I'm almost over it now." 

Quickly, Pete glanced around. "So, where's Justin? You guys used to be attached at the hip." 

At the question, tears welled in her eyes. She grabbed at her paper napkin, blotting the stray drops. After she took a moment to compose herself, she explained, "Justin is gone. He transferred to a new school." 

"When?" 

"Yesterday." 

Gently, he placed a hand on her knee and said, "I'm so sorry, Chloe." 

Nodding, she sniffled. She felt his warm hand squeeze her knee again. The Human contact was too much. She broke down right there in the middle of the diner. People stared as Pete sprang from his stool. With his arms wrapped around her, he escorted Chloe away from prying eyes. 

Against the bumper of her car, they leaned. Her breath hitching, she apologized again and again as Pete assured her it was all right. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, he recalled, "Remember when we used to place bets on whether Clark would make it to the school bus on time or not?" 

"Oh sure, I do. I always won. I knew Clark's nature. As in, he's late by nature. I must have taken you for so much money. Why didn't you ever just bet against him?" 

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't side against my best friend." 

Glancing up at Pete, Chloe asked, "What happened to you, Pete? What happened to the guy who would never hurt his friends?" 

Slowly, Pete licked his lips. His eyes never left Chloe as he answered, "I don't know. I guess finding out Clark was gay and with Lex Luthor was just more than I could handle." 

Shaking her head, Chloe jumped to her feet. "You need to get over yourself, Pete Ross. You need to get over Clark being gay and you need to get over Lex Luthor. Especially, Lex. Yes, his family hurt your family. Yes, he's a paranoid freak. Yes, he's prone to flights of suspicion, but he loves Clark. I see it every time they're together. I see that Clark loves him back every time he smiles and I just know that he's thinking of Lex." 

Quickly, she scooped up Pete's hands and continued, "I want the Three Musketeers back. I want you and Clark to have imaginary conversations about calendars and secretaries that you don't have. I want things back the way they were before it all went so wrong." 

Minutes passed in silence. He clutched at her hands and refused to look away from her imploring eyes. Finally, he nodded. "I want that, too, but is Clark willing to forgive and forget?" 

With a wink of her eye, Chloe assured, "Leave Clark to me." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

February 6, 2004 

Smallville High School 

"Hey Chloe! So what is this oh so important thing you had me come to the office to see. I swear since school started back last week, you've been buried in here," said Clark as he entered the Torch. A couple steps past the threshold, Clark came to a sudden stop. Frozen in place, he stared at the man standing in front of him. 

"Pete." 

With a weak wave, Pete replied, "Hi, Clark." 

Turning around, Clark found the doorway blocked by Chloe. Losing his patience quickly, Clark asked, "Chloe, what is going on?" 

With a nod of her head, Chloe gestured at Pete and answered, "Just hear him out, Clark. That's all I ask." 

Slowly, Clark laughed. Turning back to Pete, he said, "I've heard him out. I heard him loud and clear." 

Looking down at the floor, Pete nodded. "I said some horrible things to you, Clark. I'm sorry. Over the past year, I've thought about that night a lot. I wish those things hadn't been said. I miss our friendship. I want it back." 

Carefully, Clark leaned back and crossed his arms. "I hear a lot of words none of which say that you think any differently. Tell me, Pete - How do you feel about my being gay?" 

From foot to foot, Pete shifted about as he replied, "I'm trying, Clark. I'm trying to get past it." 

"That's great. Good for you, Pete." 

Meeting Clark's eyes, Pete asserted, "Look, it's not easy. My brothers always told me these things about gays. Never trust them. They said they were backstabbers. That night, when I found about you and Lex-" 

"What about Lex and me?" 

"It felt like you stabbed me in the back. I thought my brothers were right. Besides, it's all around, man. What do you think I hear in the showers after football practice anyway?" 

Taking a firmer stance, Clark asked, "Honestly?" 

Nodding, Pete answered, "Yeah, honestly." 

With a measured step, Clark inched closer to Pete. "I think you all swap Scarecrow stories. I think you cry over not having one this year." 

Shaking his head, Pete countered, "That's sick, Clark. Is that what you really think of me?" 

"Yes! You were on the team for the past three years, Pete. Two scarecrows got hung up during that time. You may have started on the team to avoid the scarecrow, but what about junior year? Senior year? How do you explain those? You just kept on playing with those guys. All the time, you knew what they did. You stood by them. You stood by cowardly little bastards who had nothing better to do than string up some weaker kid. Yeah, you stood by them, but you didn't stand with me." 

"I'm proud of my team. They're good guys. They have some flaws, but we all do. They've been there for me from the beginning. They're not the horrible people you claim they are. Besides, look at you. You hooked up with the one guy in this whole town who had involvement in hurting my family. Now, you talk about loyalty. Well, where was your loyalty?" 

"You're like a broken record. You go on and on about that creamed corn factory, but you're not hurting. Your parents aren't destitute or in the streets. For crying out loud, Pete, it was over fifteen years ago. Lex was just a kid when that happened. How can you blame him for that?" 

"He's a Luthor and Luthor's don't fall far from the tree." 

"Your brothers teach you that one, too?" 

"Enough!" 

Quickly quiet, Pete and Clark looked at Chloe. Red-faced, she marched up to them and placed herself between them. Firmly, she placed a hand on each of their chests and said, "Clark, you don't have to like the football players that Pete hangs out with. Pete, you don't have to like the fact that Lex is Clark's boyfriend. The only thing you both have to do is respect the place they hold in each other's life and not bring it up. Can you both do that?" 

Several seconds passed. Both men stared at each other and wondered. Finally, Clark glanced down and caught sight of Chloe's pleading eyes. Sighing loudly, Clark replied, "I guess I can." 

Taking a step forward, Pete extended his right hand and said, "Yeah, me too." 

Hesitating for a moment, Clark stared at the hand before finally stepping forward and shaking it. 


End file.
